Blue Prudence
by The Bloody Mary
Summary: Entrega do presente de amigo secreto do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Esta fic é um presente de amigo secreto para a** Adriana Swan, **tentei fazer o melhor com o tema natal mas como você mesma disse é meio complicadinho, espero sinceramente que você goste, foi escrita com muito carinho pois eu adoro este shipp e te admiro muito como escritora. A música utilizada se chama All I Need da banda Withing Temptation.

Enjoy it...

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Prudence<strong>

"_I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh, why don't I ever learn?<em>

_I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around..."_

O tic-tac irritante do reloginho azul no criado mudo ao lado da cama anunciava que já passava das três, para ele existir durante a quietude da madrugada costumava sempre parecer duas vezes mais difícil que existir na luz e no barulho do dia, essa seria mais uma noite que ele passaria em claro, a insônia já havia se tornado sua fiel companheira, o maldito tiquetaqueado parecia zombar dele nessas ocasiões, isso até poderia parecer ruim até ele se lembrar que quando finalmente conseguia dormir, era acometido por pesadelos cada vez mais horripilantes envolvendo rios congelados, cheiro de morte, serpentes e a risada nefasta do Lorde das trevas, ele sempre acordava desesperado, sem ar, banhado em suor e com um gosto amargo horrível na boca, não sabia se o desespero teria um sabor, mas se tivesse, seria aquele.

Tem sido assim depois da guerra, mesmo agora, anos depois, Voldemort já havia sido derrotado, seu pai estava preso, sua mãe estava morta, seu nome outrora tão distinto agora significava vergonha, nem mesmo rico ele era mais, vivia como um rato, escondido nos subúrbios da Londres trouxa, morando no quartinho dos fundos do bar onde agora trabalhava. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ele não tivesse sido tão covarde, ele deveria ter aprendido a lição que Dumbledore tentou lhe ensinar, deveria ter aceitado a ajuda que ele ofereceu, ele sabia que se definir-se era uma forma de limitação, mas ele era um Malfoy por definição, limitado em seu orgulho, arrogante demais para aceitar qualquer ajuda, isso significou sua ruína.

Amanheceu e ele pôde notar a luminosidade do sol se infiltrando pelas frestas da enorme janela de metal vagabundo e esburacado, alguns dos buracos eram decorrentes da ação do tempo, mas havia uns dois ou três que eram certamente buracos de bala provocados por uma arma trouxa qualquer, aquele era um bairro perigoso e nada nobre, muito diferente do que ele estava acostumado em sua vida posterior, uma vida que já não existia mais. Às vezes, Draco não conseguia evitar de imaginar se alguém já havia morrido ali, aliás, estava fazendo isto agora mesmo, ele bufou, como se ele precisasse de mais mortes pra pensar.

Olhou o reloginho no criado mudo e se permitiu sentir alívio ao constatar que ele ainda poderia ficar na cama por mais algumas horas, ele tinha sentimentos estranhos por aquele relógio, ao mesmo tempo em que o objeto em questão emitia um tiquetaqueado terrivelmente irritante, a cor azul pastel do relógio lhe era estranhamente reconfortante, olhar para ele o fazia experimentar uma espécie de calma morna, ele riu ao se lembrar do dia em que roubou aquele relógio, sim, aquele era um objeto roubado, ele considerava aquela a sua primeira transgressão séria.

Aconteceu na época do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, numa noite em que ele havia dado uma escapadela para ir até o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, nesta época ele estava tendo um casinho com Lilá Brown e havia marcado de encontrá-la no quarto dela, que segundo a menina estaria vazio já que a Granger e a Weasley haviam ido passar o feriado de ação de graças n'A Toca, ele havia ficado em Hogwarts obviamente, já que sua mãe havia dado a desculpa de que a mansão estaria em obras, naquela época ele ainda não sabia, mas o Lorde das Trevas já estava entranhado em sua casa, quando ele chegou ao quarto constatou que a garota não havia mentido, apenas ela estava lá o esperando e vestindo uma de suas lingeries terrivelmente infantis com seus lacinhos e estampa de moranguinhos, aquilo o irritava profundamente, tudo na garota gritava infantilidade, mas naquela época, contanto que conseguisse sexo com garotas bonitas, ele não se importava com esses meros detalhes. Depois do sexo e de beberem uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos que ele havia guardado para "ocasiões especiais", a garota acabou caindo no sono e ele aproveitou para fazer sua famosa saída _à la Malfoy, _o plano era sair de fininho, silencioso como um gato, mas algo na mesinha de cabeceira da Granger o distraiu, era um relógio azul clarinho, redondo e com dois pininhos em cima, destes que se usa como despertador e depois se arrepende mortalmente pois o som é estridente demais, até hoje ele ainda não entendia os motivos que o levaram a roubar o tal relógio e entendia ainda menos os motivos que o levavam a guardá-lo consigo até hoje. Ele gostava de achar que o roubara porque no momento ele precisava de um pouco de sensatez e o relógio era acima de tudo sensato, como a dona, e apesar de saber que o guardava até hoje exatamente por causa da dona, gostava de achar que guardava o relógio por pura nostalgia, afinal ele lhe fazia lembrar-se de uma época feliz e tranquila, algo que pelo visto ele não experimentaria novamente. Ele acabou pegando no sono enquanto pensava em lindos olhos âmbar que pareciam saber de tudo, gramados molhados de orvalho e em como o sol queimava sua pele de um jeito muito agradável nos treinos de quadribol, dormiu pensando em felicidade.

Ele acordou horas depois ouvindo o terrível som do despertador, parecia o som de um animal morrendo, maldito relógio azul, segundo ele, faltavam apenas trinta minutos para o turno de Draco começar.

"_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace..."_

Em menos de quinze minutos ele estava pronto e à postos atrás do balcão de madeira escura e encerada, tudo continuava igual, as garrafas empoeiradas de bebidas mais caras na prateleira de cima, quase nunca eram movidas, as bebidas comuns na prateleira de baixo, a fileira de copos na prateleira acima da pequena pia de metal, as paredes revestidas de madeira com aspecto desgastado, a cabeça de alce empalhada na parede à esquerda, o cheiro de tabaco, cerveja e mofo, até a clientela era sempre a mesma, ele gostava disso, da previsibilidade, ele sempre sabia exatamente como seu dia iria começar, transcorrer e acabar, mas tudo isso mudou no momento em que ela entrou naquele bar. Ele não pôde deixar de notar a ironia naquilo tudo pois ela havia destruído toda a sua amada previsibilidade e no entanto continuava exatamente a mesma, a mesma pele alva, os mesmos cabelos castanhos e cheios de cachos que caíam graciosamente até a cintura, os mesmos olhos que todos diziam ser castanhos mas ele sabia serem âmbar, até o ar superior de sabe-tudo ela ainda tinha. Ela andou calmamente até o balcão, puxou uma banqueta e se sentou, durante todo o tempo em que observava o processo, Draco parecia ter se esquecido de como respirar, ela se acomodou e só então olhou para cima, um breve lampejo de reconhecimento em seus olhos quando estes pousaram no rosto dele, passado o momento de surpresa ela estava abrindo a boca para formular uma pergunta, uma pergunta que ele já sabia qual seria e que não queria mesmo responder, então, ele finalmente lembrou-se de respirar e por fim de falar.

- Em que posso servi-la, senhora? – Perguntou ele em um tom estritamente profissional, dando a entender que ele estava ali para trabalhar.

- Eu gostaria de um Dry Martini. – Respondeu ela simplesmente, entendendo imediatamente o recado, um acordo silencioso havia sido feito.

- Agora mesmo. – Ele disse, logo em seguida começando a preparar o drink pedido. Ele entregou a taça a ela, ela bebeu, tudo isto em silêncio, isto se repetiu por mais sete vezes, até ela quebrar o acordo.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – Perguntou ela por fim, a voz denunciando toda a curiosidade que sentia.

- Estou trabalhando, Hermione. – Disse ele simplesmente, Hermione e não Granger? Isto a surpreendeu, isto e a falta de hostilidade dele para com ela. Ele definitivamente não parecia nada com o Draco Malfoy do qual ela se lembrava, estava vestido como um trouxa normal, calça jeans escura, suéter verde musgo com gola v e botas marrom escuro, os mesmos cabelos platinados, as feições belas e aristocráticas, os olhos cinzas não eram mais gelados, agora pareciam simplesmente tristes, ainda tinha o mesmo porte atlético e altivo porém desprovido de todo o seu orgulho e empáfia posteriores. Ela gostava bem mais assim.

- Por que fugiu? Por que aqui? Achei que detestasse trouxas. – Ela não pôde deixar de soar um tanto amarga na última frase.

- Acabei descobrindo que eles não são tão ruins no fim das contas, na verdade, acho difícil encontrar um trouxa pior do que eu. – Respondeu ele tão amargo quanto ela. – Fugi porque como você já deve estar cansada de saber, sou um covarde, e estou aqui porque o dono do bar foi muito gentil e me deu um emprego e me deixa morar no quartinho dos fundos. Satisfeita? – Inquiriu ele.

- Sinto muito, não foi minha intenção te aborrecer. – Respondeu ela sentindo-se instantaneamente culpada, maldita mania de ser tão intrometida.

- Sei disso, só estava curiosa e não conseguiu evitar, como sempre Sabe-Tudo. – Sentenciou ele com um sorrisinho de canto de boca, consequentemente arrancando um leve sorriso dela.

- Sim, como sempre.

- Mas e você, Hermione? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ele, genuinamente interessado, ela fez uma careta antes de responder, isso o deixou mais curioso.

- Estou no momento seriamente engajada em um tour por todos os bares da Londres trouxa, inclusive, eu gostaria de mais um Dry Martini.

- Saindo. – Disse ele enquanto preparava o drink. – Levou um pé na bunda ou foi demitida? – Perguntou ele, arrancando uma expressão indignada dela. Por alguns terríveis minutos houve um silêncio constrangedor e ele pensou ter ido longe demais até que por fim ela respondeu.

- Pé na bunda. – Respondeu ela sorrindo ao receber a bebida. Ele ficou aliviado ao ver que ela parecia confiar nele e se sentiu mais seguro para continuar a conversa, ele estava gostando daquilo, de poder conversar com alguém do passado.

- Qual a gravidade?

- Muito, muito ruim. – Respondeu ela sorrindo enquanto bebia o Martini. Ele sorriu de volta, impulsionando-a a continuar. – Fui abandonada no altar. – Soltou ela enquanto terminava o drink, subitamente deixando o clima pesado, ela nem sabia por que diabos estava contando aquilo para ele mas aquilo na verdade a fazia se sentir muito bem.

- Eu aposto que foi o Weasley, só ele seria idiota ao ponto de fazer uma burrice dessas. – Disse ele arrancando uma gargalhada dela.

- Ele mesmo.

- Eu sabia.

- Mas me diga, Draco, o que está achando do meu mundo até agora? – Perguntou ela, estava subitamente muito curiosa sobre ele e a vida dele.

- Eu estou gostando muito, acabei descobrindo que os trouxas são muito boa gente, extremamente solidários e simpáticos.

- É, são sim, fico feliz que tenha gostado e que esteja bem.

- Mas e você está bem? O que faz agora que é uma Sabe-Tudo adulta? Como está o mundo bruxo?

- Estou quase bem, eu acho. Trabalho no ministério, no departamento de execução de Leis Bruxas, está tudo bem por lá, Harry agora é auror, se casou com Ginny e eles têm um bebê chamado James Sirius, Ron está com Lavender, não sei se você se lembra dela, Neville e Luna se casaram, agora são professores em Hogwarts, ele ensina herbologia e ela ensina trato das criaturas mágicas, Minerva agora é a diretora, me desculpe, você provavelmente não está interessado neles.

- Não, eu estou sim, continue. – Pediu ele, estava adorando vê-la tagarelar, aquilo era estranhamente reconfortante, saber que as vidas deles continuaram, que eles conseguiram tudo o que mereciam pois eles eram boas pessoas.

- Tudo bem então, seus amigos Pansy e Blaise se casaram, eles tem uma filha, o nome dela é Charlotte, ela também trabalha no ministério no mesmo departamento que eu, na verdade agora somos amigas, engraçado né? – Perguntou ela divertindo-se.

- Sim, é engraçado, mas fico feliz por isso.

Eles ficaram por ali ainda algum tempo, trocando conversas amenas e sorrisos suaves, aquilo era algo de que os dois precisavam no momento, compreensão e alguma familiaridade. Depois deste dia houve muitos outros até que os dias viraram meses, ela vinha ao bar quase todos os dias, eles conversavam e riam, ela já nem se lembrava do episódio fatídico de seu quase casamento, ele não tivera mais pesadelos macabros ou noites insones, eles faziam muito bem um ao outro, ela até mesmo o tinha convencido a se matricular em um desses cursos a distância oferecidos pelo departamento de leis do ministério e ele estava indo muito bem, no dia seguinte seria véspera de natal, um dia delicado para ambos, naquela noite ela estava especialmente mal humorada.

- Isto é tão estúpido. – Bufou ela.

- O que é estúpido?

- O natal.

- Por que o natal é estúpido, Hermione?

- Porque exclui as pessoas. Natal é uma data para se passar junto da família, mas algumas pessoas não têm família. – Respondeu ela ranzinza.

- Sei como é, sei que sente falta dos seus pais, também sinto falta dos meus, mas você não pode deixar isto estragar o seu natal, não é o que eles iam querer.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu ela fazendo um adorável biquinho, ela ficava linda emburrada, na verdade. Ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito.

Ela ficou até mais tarde naquela noite e quando o turno dele acabou ele se juntou a ela em sua aventura alcoólica. Algumas horas depois eles foram gentilmente expulsos por Jack, o dono do bar, que já estava impaciente para fechar o estabelecimento, eles acabaram tendo a brilhante ideia de roubarem uma garrafa de vodka e irem bebê-la no quarto de Draco nos fundos do bar. Depois de perderem alguns minutos lutando com a fechadura, ele tentando com a chave e ela indignada por ele não deixá-la usar o _Alohomora_, finalmente conseguiram entrar.

- Você está levando essa coisa de experiência trouxa um pouco a sério demais, Draco, qual foi a última vez que usou um feitiço? – Perguntou ela enquanto se esparramava na cama dele, ele levou alguns instantes para responder, a simples visão dela ali era suficiente para deixá-lo totalmente embasbacado.

- Hoje de manhã usei alguns feitiços domésticos.

- Trapaceiro. – Emendou ela com um sorriso bobo e levemente bêbado no rosto.

- Foi preciso. – Respondeu ele sorrindo junto com ela ao se sentar na cama ao seu lado. – Tarefas domésticas não são o meu forte.

- Isso não me surpreende. – Concluiu ela se sentando também. Para azar de Draco, os olhos âmbar foram pousar exatamente no criado mudo ao lado da cama. – Meu relógio. – Disse ela com uma expressão confusa.

- O que? Que relógio? – Perguntou ele um tanto nervoso.

- Este reloginho azul, ali no criado mudo, é o meu relógio que sumiu no sexto ano.

- Impossível, deve ser um relógio igual, Hermione. – Disse ele tentando consertar, mas já era tarde demais, ela já havia pego o relógio e no fundo dele estavam as iniciais dela em tinta verde, H.G., ela olhava para ele esperando algum tipo de explicação, ele continuava calado sem ter nem ideia de como explicar aquilo. Longos minutos se passaram num silêncio constrangedor até que por fim ele se decidiu por dizer a verdade.

- Roubei seu relógio, no feriado de ação de graças daquele ano.

- Por que?

- Porque ele me pareceu sensato.

- Como é? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Eu não sei, Hermione, na hora em que eu bati o olho no relógio ele me pareceu um objeto muito sensato e eu precisava dele, não sei bem porque, foi um impulso. – Respondeu ele querendo acabar com aquele assunto o mais rápido possível.

- Se foi um impulso então por que ele ainda está aqui? Por que não se desfez dele? – Pelo visto ela não ia desistir, ele soltou um suspiro resignado e começou a explicar seus motivos, decidiu ser o mais sincero possível.

- No começo foi porque aquele foi o ano em que minha vida virou um inferno e ele significava segurança e estabilidade, o que poderia ser mais estável do que um relógio seu? Depois ele representava esperança, eu queria ser diferente, queria ser menos Malfoy e mais Granger, hoje ele representa lembrança, de uma época que era bela e de todas as coisas que eu poderia ter tido. No fim, era tudo sobre você. – Concluiu ele, ela apenas olhava pra ele sem dizer uma palavra, ele sentia que naquele momento ela podia ver por debaixo da pele dele, por dentro dos ossos, ela sentia que os olhos dele gritavam todos os arrependimentos e toda a dor das chances perdidas, estes gritos transbordavam em lágrimas, lágrimas que ela secou com um beijo.

"_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place, give me something I can believe<br>Don't tear me down, you've opened the door now, don't let it close..."  
><em>

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento em que ele fechou os olhos, o momento exato em que ele sentiu os lábios dela pressionando suavemente os seus, tudo era sensação, abriu os olhos, o âmbar líquido dos olhos dela ali tão perto, o castanho dos cachos, a boca rosada e doce, fechou os olhos e houve outro beijo, um beijo com gosto de lágrimas e esperanças, as mãos dela traçavam carinhosamente o contorno do rosto dele, reverenciando cada traço, depois contornando cada linha com beijos, do maxilar ao pescoço, livrando-se da camisa e traçando com a pontinha dos dedos as linhas do abdômen definido, o peitoral largo e os ombros, os braços fortes, ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu os dedos dela contornando a marca negra em seu braço, finalmente despertando-o de seu êxtase contemplativo, ela sentiu que ele retesava os músculos enquanto puxava o braço e levanta-se caminhando para o outro extremo do quarto, ele não olhava para ela.

Draco nunca tinha se sentido tão exposto e tão pequeno quanto naquele momento, como se ela tivesse entrado em sua pele e descoberto todos os seus segredos, todas as suas vergonhas, ele estava angustiado, ela podia ver isso, detestava quando ele ficava assim, sabia que em momentos como estes a culpa pairava sobre ele como uma nuvem negra e opressora, ela sabia que não poderia mudar o passado, aquela era a história dele, aquela marca nefasta fazia parte de quem ele era, mas ela queria que ele entendesse que agora ele era diferente, melhor, mas ela sabia que aquilo estava além das possibilidades dela, tudo o que ela podia fazer era aceitá-lo assim, mesmo quebrado, porque ela acreditava que ele iria se recompor, ela só precisava dar um jeito de fazê-lo acreditar nisto. Deixou suas mãos deslizarem suavemente pelos braços dele enquanto beijava a pele alva das costas, do pescoço e por fim sussurrava em sua orelha que aquela marca não tinha a menor importância, não representava quem ele era, era apenas uma parte dele, que todos temos partes ruins, e que novamente, não tinha a menor importância. Ele a beijou calmamente desta vez, sereno com a certeza de que ela o aceitava por quem ele era, fez tudo lentamente, despiu-a do vestido lilás delicado e depois da lingerie de renda branca, seus lábios adoraram cada centímetro dela, maravilhando-se com a visão do anjo nu em sua cama, o anjo que seria dele.

Naquela noite Hermione se entregou completamente com suas mãos, sua boca, sua língua e sua alma, Draco afogou-se na confiança dela, amou-a desesperadamente como há muito desejava, a verdade era que ela precisava da desordem dele tanto quanto ele precisava da sensatez dela. Adormeceu com seus braços em volta dela, sentindo as leves cócegas que os cachos dela faziam em seu pescoço quando ela se mexia e sentindo a respiração dela contra seu peito.

Ele acordou sentindo o calor morno do sol em suas pálpebras, não abriu os olhos imediatamente, teve medo, medo de ter esperança, mas, bem, de qualquer maneira ele teria que abrir os olhos, não poderia ficar congelado na incerteza para sempre, ele virou-se para o lado e viu, viu o que temia, viu a cama vazia, ela havia ido embora. Então, por que ainda assim ele esperou acordar com ela ali ao lado, ainda dormindo e com a expressão cheia de sua característica suavidade sensata, o cabelo cacheado dela espalhando-se em uma linda confusão no travesseiro? Talvez fosse porque para ele, estar com ela significava sobretudo despir-se de seus medos, principalmente do medo de ter esperança. Não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser continuar, no fundo ele sabia que ter esperança simplesmente não era para ele.

"_I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<br>I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around..."_

Era véspera de natal e aquilo piorava tudo, desde o fim da guerra aquela era uma data complicada para ele pois lhe lembrava muito sua mãe, desde que ele era pequeno eles tinham essa tradição, aparatavam até a casa de campo deles nos Alpes Suíços e escolhiam o pinheiro mais bonito, levavam-no pra casa e decoravam-no com narcisos amarelos e dragõezinhos enfeitiçados, depois cada um escrevia uma carta, endereçada ao Papai Noel e deixavam embaixo da árvore, só as cartas, nada de presentes, era uma coisa só deles, como uma piadinha interna, há cinco anos ele decorava o pinheiro sozinho e havia deixado de escrever as cartas, mas por alguma razão enquanto decorava o pinheiro com os narcisos e os dragões (vermelhos neste ano) ele decidiu escrever uma carta ao seu velho amigo Noel.

_Querido Papai Noel;_

_O senhor talvez possa achar esta carta um tanto estúpida, ou talvez ache estúpido o fato de eu tê-la escrito em primeiro lugar, mas, ainda assim eu peço que dedique um pouco de sua atenção a ela._

_Este ano quero lhe pedir algo diferente, nada material, na verdade é algo até meio substancial. Quero um sorriso, já faz tanto tempo que eu acho que esqueci como é sorrir de verdade, então, Sr. Noel, se o senhor me achar digno, eu gostaria que me ajudasse a sorrir novamente._

_Imensamente grato;_

_Draco Malfoy._

Ele deixou a carta embaixo da árvore e contemplou seu trabalho por alguns instantes, os narcisos estavam especialmente lindos neste ano ou talvez ele só sentisse mais saudade da mãe do que de costume, os dragõezinhos vermelhos pareciam adoráveis voando em círculos e cuspindo fogo ao redor da árvore, o bar não abriria hoje então ele teria o dia livre, pegou o buquê de narcisos e aparatou no túmulo da mãe, ele detestava essa coisa de ir em túmulos, aquele pedaço frio de concreto e mármore não guardava o espírito dela, o túmulo continha apenas um corpo decomposto que um dia fora sua mãe, ele apenas ia lá como um gesto mecânico, levava os narcisos porque sempre foram as flores preferidas dela, gostava de pensar que ela estava o vendo de algum lugar e que gostaria de saber que ele ainda pensava nela e não tinha se esquecido de suas amadas flores. Quando ele se deu conta já era quase noite, despediu-se e aparatou em casa, o quarto lhe pareceu tão diferente mas ainda o mesmo, o tiquetaqueado do relógio por algum motivo parecia mais alto hoje, como se quisesse fazer sua presença ser sentida e a ausência dela ser notada, ele sentou-se em uma velha cadeira e pôs-se a contemplar a árvore de natal, porém pensava em um pinheiro diferente, decorado com narcisos também amarelos e dragões verdes, este pinheiro era bem maior e se situava no grande salão da mansão Malfoy, para um Draco de cinco anos aquela pareceu uma árvore incrivelmente majestosa, ele lembrou-se de sua carta naquele ano, aquele foi o único ano em que ele não ganhou o que pediu, havia pedido um irmãozinho e acabou ganhando uma vassoura, no momento não pareceu um mal negócio.

Ele foi distraído de suas divagações por uma batida na porta, levantou-se sem vontade nenhuma e qual não foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e encontrar uma Hermione tremendo com as bochechas rosadas por conta do frio, parada em sua porta com uma travessa de pudim nas mãos.

- Feliz natal, Draco. – Ela disse entregando a ele a travessa e beijando-lhe apaixonadamente. – Espero que tenha caprichado na ceia.

- Feliz natal, Hermione. – Respondeu ele sorrindo, feliz ao constatar que o Papai Noel não havia lhe esquecido. – Você nem faz ideia.

"_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place..."<em>


End file.
